Gifts
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno and Tifa spend Christmas together. What did they get each other? ReTi oneshot for NailoSyanodel.


Pour the Bubbly

Gifts

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for NailoSyanodel so enjoy. Please R&R.

White sheets were haphazardly covered over the two sleeping figures. Tifa was one of them; her body snuggled up to the warmth of her boyfriend. Reno's arms were around her waist and her arms returned his embrace. Opening her eyes, Tifa smiled at her lover.

The light from outside shone strongly into the room thanks to the snow covered ground. Reno groaned a little and tried to move away from the light but his eyes opened and he saw Tifa's face.

"Mmmm…good morning…" The Turk mumbled.

"Same to you and Merry Christmas." Tifa replied. Realization dawned on Reno's face and he smiled widely.

"It's Christmas! We've got to go open presents!" Reno said, his body trembling in excitement. Reno got out of bed and looked down at Tifa. "C'mon babe, it's Christmas!"

"But I wanted to take a shower first." Tifa said, trying to stay calm against Reno's infectious Christmas spirit. Reno's response was to kiss her on the cheek. He took a few tentative sniffs after that and looked into Tifa's eyes.

"You don't have any BO so it's fine if you wait a couple hours, now let's go!" Tifa shook her head at Reno's crass remark but allowed him to take her by the hand and together they went downstairs to the living room where a tiny Charlie Brown tree sat, the plastic leaves reflecting some of the light from outside. Reno went to the couch then and picked out one of the two wrapped presents under the tree. Tifa picked out her gift to him and plopped down beside him. When Reno didn't hand her his gift immediately she smirked at him.

"Always want to get your present first don't you?"

"Then I can appreciate you enjoying your gift more." Reno replied. Before Tifa handed him her gift she took part in what had become their Christmas tradition. Taking the Santa hat underneath the tree, she put it on her head.

"You look so cute with that hat on." Reno commented. Tifa handed him his present, blushing a little at his remark. Reno shred through the wrapper faster than Yuffie inhaled her food. In his hands he now held an I-phone. He put the gift down and hugged Tifa tightly, kissing her deep on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Tifa said once they had broken apart. Taking the Santa hat from her head she passed it to Reno who quickly placed it on his flaming red hair. He then handed Tifa her gift and waited for her to open it.

"I think I'll take my time opening this." She said, slowly lifting one of the corners. Reno looked like he was ready to leap out of his skin at how slow she was going.

"C'mon Teef, just open it."

"But it's so much fun teasing you." Tifa replied playfully. But she did as she was asked and saw the lacy black lingerie. Her expression fell a little but she tried to put on a happy front for Reno. "Thanks….I needed a new pair…" but Reno cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"That's not all I got you." His tone was dead serious and Tifa then noticed a lump in the black lace and moved some of the undergarment out of the way. A tiny black box then revealed itself and Tifa opened it up. Her eyes went wide when she saw the gold ring, the diamond in the center gleaming. Surrounding the diamond, red rubies glinted as brightly as Reno's hair. Looking at her boyfriend, she saw he was down on one knee, the Santa hat still on his head.

"Tifa these past few years with you have made me happier than I've ever been. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

Tifa didn't respond right away. Her mind was repeating his proposal in her head over and over again. Her stomach clenched up, partly from excitement and partly from all the food she had consumed last night which was probably why something else came out when she opened her immaculate lips.

"BUURRRRP!" Tifa's face instantly turned redder than Reno's hair and the Turk tried to hold his laughter in, he really did but it managed to escape anyway and he hugged her close to him. "I won't marry you if you don't stop laughing Reno." Tifa stated calmly, her face still red. That shut Reno up and then realization dawned on his face.

"That means you will?" Tifa returned his hug then and laid him down on the couch.

"Of course I'll marry you Re. Who else could put up with you?" She said with a smirk gracing her lips. Reno kissed her then and Tifa's mind shut down as it always did when he kissed her so passionately. Breaking apart, the Turk sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much Tifa."

"I love you too Re…" Suddenly her stomach let out a loud rumble and she blushed fiercely. Reno only laughed and kissed her belly.

"Now you're even more adorable." Reno remarked taking in Tifa's flushed face.

"Let's just go have some breakfast okay?" Tifa said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Reno quickly followed after her and wondered if she would be up for some "dessert" in the bedroom later on.


End file.
